Association for Renaissance Martial Arts
Association for Renaissance Martial Arts (ARMA) is a US-based non-profit organization dedicated to the study and practice of historical European martial arts of the 15th to 17th centuries.About This page contains information about the goals and aims of the Association for Renaissance Martial Arts.Renaissance Martial Arts Club Performs at Sunset Park, East Paradise News. [http://www.casiberia.com/img/art/pdf/Blade-Jan11.pdf Renaissance Men by Dave Rhea, SWORDs TODAY, JANUARY 2011].[http://swordforum.com/fall99/haca-1.html HACA's Research Trip to England: Visiting England's leaders in historical swordsmanship by Adrian Ko, Sword Forum Magazine Online, 1999]. ARMA was formed in 2001 under director John Clements as a continuation of the Historical Armed Combat Association (HACA, since 1992). As of 2006, the ARMA claimed a number of close to 500 paying members.Year in Review 2005 - "Our membership is now rapidly approaching the 500 mark..." They also list a number of "Academic Consultants".Experts This page lists the consultants with which ARMA maintains a relationship. History The ARMA began in 1992 as the Historical Armed Combat Association (HACA), a group led principally by Hank Reinhardt, an avid sword enthusiast. Reinhardt's idea was to provide an umbrella organization for individuals interested in Western swords and historical weaponry.History of ARMA In 1993, John Clements took over the HACA 1993 saw the beginning of reforms within the organization and the foundation of its first Study Group. HACA began focusing more intently on the study and interpretation of the historical source literature of Renaissance Martial Arts, much of which was presented on the websiteManuals A list of historical texts offered for free on the ARMA website. along with example training methods. In 2001, the decision was made for the HACA to expand and evolve into what was believed would be a more effective educational organization for the study and practice of Medieval and Renaissance fencing. An efficient study curriculum for practice had also been developed at this time using the source literature.The ARMA System for Historical Fencing and Study As one of the changes, the organization was renamed "the ARMA." 2001 also saw the introduction of a "national training program" (a series of seminars and workshops), ranking and certifications in the curricula, and the implementation of the basic philosophy and methodology used by the ARMA today. The ARMA's conceptualization was also influenced by the work of Sydney Anglo, as presented in his work, The Martial Arts of Renaissance Europe (Yale University Press 2000), hailed as the first academic treatment of Western martial arts in English.Review: The Martial Arts of Renaissance Europe by Greg Mele. During the ARMA International Event in August, 2009, ARMA Director John Clements introduced to the ARMA membership a new curriculum for the Martial Arts of Renaissance Europe (MARE), referred to within ARMA as the "Rosetta Stone". Clements inteded this new curriculum as based on "how the historical masters were teaching the art".Our New Rosetta Stone Advancing Reconstruction of Forgotten European Fighting Arts In September 2010 the ARMA became an official representative for the Martial Arts of Renaissance Europe (MARE) to the World Martial Arts Union (WoMAU).ARMA Inducted into the World Martial Arts Union. World Martial Arts Union: ARMA(the Association for Renaissance Martial Arts). The WoMAU is a a nonprofit organization affiliated with the Foreign Ministry of South Korea, founded in 2001 at Konkuk University, Chungju, with the aim to "make Chungju a mecca of martial arts". Curriculum The ARMA aims at a reconstruction of historical techniques, avoiding "borrowings" from living traditions of martial arts or classical fencing.[http://www.blackbeltmag.com/sword_fighting_european/archives/823 The Return of Western Sword Fighting by Jason M. Taylor, Black Belt Magazine, February 2010] Wooden wasters and Steel feather swords (Federschwert) are used for basic drilling and technique work, up to and including free-play. Padded contact-weapons, along with helmets and appropriate padding, were previously used for more intense free-play, including sparring at full speed and power, though these have fallen out of favor. Sharp replica swords are used only for testcutting, and to teach students proper edge control and cutting technique.Methods -"The ARMA Training Methodology consists of using 4 tools for a well-rounded comprehensive understanding: blunt swords, wooden wasters, padded contact-weapons, and sharp blades." The body of training techniques and methods used by the ARMA is referred to as Armatura and includes distance and timing drills, footwork and cutting drills, striking and counter-strike exercises, grappling elements, and flourish drills. The ARMA curriculum encompasses a variety of weapons and weapon combinations, armored and unarmored, including longsword, greatsword, single sword (cut & thrust), sword & buckler, sword & dagger, Messer, rapier, rapier & dagger, single dagger, polearm, and short staff. Kampfringen, a historical system of unarmed combat, is also taught, both as it relates to fighting with weapons and as a separate discipline. Organization Associate Members and Study Groups Upon joining the ARMA, new members receive learning material. Lone members are Associates and three or four members who work together locally may apply to form official Study Groups. Non-members are allowed limited practice with members and Study Groups, but are encouraged to join the organization. In addition, regional Study Days, member Workshop events, and National Training Program Seminars are frequently held, and members in a given area will probably have the opportunity to attend at least one annually. Larger international gatherings are held less frequently. In both cases, senior students and expert instructors are invited to present classes, lectures, and National Training Program seminars to attendees. ARMA members are given priority in these events, and non-members may be prohibited from participating in certain Workshops. However, one and two day "open workshops" are offered in which non-member may attend.Seminars - "We offer full 1 or 2-day ARMA Seminar events for non-members worldwide. ARMA open Seminars are open to ANYONE to attend, not just members." Outside the USA, there are Study Groups in Poland, Mexico, and Greece.ARMA Practice Partners List; an affiliated group is listed in Chile. ARMA's forum is also an important means of community discussion within the organization, and currently contains over one thousand registered users.Forum - The automated activity log reads "We have 1074 registered users" as of July 23, 2007. National Training Program The National Training Program acts as the core instructive curriculum of ARMA, offering basic fundamental knowledge to participants so that they may study and progress on their own. The program content is a composite approach derived from the teachings of a variety of historical masters, and specifically designed for students and practitioners over extended distances who are without the benefit of competent instruction or practice partners. All of the knowledge required for rank advancement within the ARMA is covered in the NTP.ARMA National Training Program The National Training Program provides training in six main areas, each featuring some subsets. These are the Longsword (NTP 1.x), the Sword and Dagger (NTP 2.x), the Rapier (NTP 3.x), unarmed fighting (NTP 4.x), dagger fighting (NTP 5.x), and armoured fighting (NTP 6.x). However, the ARMA currently focuses on the Longsword, Sword and Dagger, and the Rapier as foundational instructional principles.http://thearma.org/NTP.htm The NTP currently focuses on three main areas: Medieval Long-Sword, Renaissance (cut & thrust) Short Sword, and Rapier. Other weapons and skills follow from these. Uniform and Rankings The uniform worn by members of the ARMA consists of a red T-shirt and black sweatpants. Non-members who practice with ARMA study groups are encouraged to wear a white T-shirt and black sweatpants. ARMA members of Provost rank wear instead a black T-shirt with red pants. (Senior students may also assume this uniform when offering instruction at official seminars.) There is also a recognized but optional ARMA formal "dress uniform," which consists of period-style clothing in the same color scheme. ARMA ranking is somewhat informal, and is based on the four-tiered system employed by the London Company of Masters, "Scholar", "Free Scholar", "Provost" and "Master". All ARMA members are considered to possess the rank of "Scholar". Scholars who achieve sufficient command of the Armatura and basic principles of the ARMA program, and a matching knowledge of the fighting manuals and historical masters, are advanced to the rank of "Scholar Adept". Scholar Adepts who demonstrate considerable expertise in all areas of the ARMA training program and an advanced knowledge of the source material are considered for "Free Scholar" rank. Testing for either rank involves an extensive oral examination and the physical demonstration of technique, as determined by the instructors conducting the test. Qualifying for Free Scholar rank also requires a Prize Playing. Free Scholar testing may be administered by any Free Scholar. Free Scholar certification requires the oversight of two or more Free Scholars or the Director; by custom, as many Free Scholars as can be gathered are present to oversee such a test. Unlike rankings in most martial arts organizations, Free Scholar rankings must be renewed; if a scholar has not advanced to a higher rank within four years of playing his prize, he must be retested in order to retain his current status. Free Scholar rankings are earned in a specific weapon, and a candidate must achieve a rank with the longsword before testing for any other weapon. At the present time, there are seven Free Scholars in the longsword, and no rank has been awarded in any other weapon (though such rank likely will be once the curricula for other weapons is fully established). Above Free Scholar are the ranks of Provost, Senior Provost, and Master. At present is only one holder of the rank Provost, the ARMA's Deputy Director Aaron Pynynberg. The ARMA considers it highly inappropriate at this juncture to consider naming any ARMA practitioner a "Master" of these extinct arts, as the ARMA believes that the restoration of Medieval and Renaissance martial arts is still in its infancy and no modern practitioner has contributed to the art enough to claim the title of "Master".Modern "Masters" "It is a historical fact that there are not now, nor have there been for several centuries, any "Masters" of Medieval or Renaissance fighting arts." Outside of this system, there is a purely academic distinction called "Senior Researcher" that is granted to ARMA scholars who contribute significantly to the general body of knowledge on historical fencing. The ARMA also has over a dozen "Expert Consultants" from different fields who have offered their knowledge and expertise to its efforts. ARMA member-published literature The following books were published by members of ARMA. Some of these authors are no longer members of the organization. *Anglo, Sydney. The Martial Arts of Renaissance Europe. Yale University Press, 2000. ISBN 0-300-08352-1 *Clements, John. Medieval Swordsmanship: Illustrated Methods and Techniques. Paladin Press, 1998. ISBN 1-58160-004-6 *Clements, John. Renaissance Swordsmanship : The Illustrated Book Of Rapiers And Cut And Thrust Swords And Their Use. Paladin Press, 1997. ISBN 0-87364-919-2 *Clements, John et al. Masters of Medieval and Renaissance Martial Arts: Rediscovering The Western Combat Heritage. Paladin Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-58160-668-3 *Green, Thomas. Martial Arts of the World: An Encyclopedia. ABC-CLIO, 2001. ISBN 1-57607-150-2 *Knight, David James & Brian Hunt. Polearms of Paulus Hector Mair. Paladin Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-58160-644-7 *Lindholm, David, & Peter Svärd. Sigmund Ringeck's Knightly Art of the Longsword. Paladin Press, 2003. ISBN 1-58160-410-6 *Lindholm, David, & Peter Svärd. Knightly Arts of Combat - Sigmund Ringeck's Sword and Buckler Fighting, Wrestling, and Fighting in Armor. Paladin Press, 2006. ISBN 1-58160-499-8 *Lindholm, David. Fighting with the Quarterstaff. The Chivalry Bookshelf, 2006. ISBN 1-891448-36-6 *Vail, Jason. Medieval and Renaissance Dagger Combat. Paladin Press, 2006. *Zabinski, Grzegorz, with Bartlomiej Walczak. The Codex Wallerstein : A Medieval Fighting Book from the Fifteenth Century on the Longsword, Falchion, Dagger, and Wrestling. Paladin Press, 2002. ISBN 1-58160-339-8 External links *Association for Renaissance Martial Arts *Medieval Fight Book (2011). A National Geographic show on the fight book of German fight master Hans Talhoffer *Podcast 39: Chivalry in Renaissance Martial Arts by Scott Farrell, February 24, 2010. An interview of John Clements, the director of the Association for Renaissance Martial Arts, on how the ideals of chivalry shaped, and were reflected in the culture and practices of civilian and military combat training in the 16th and 17th centuries. References Category:Historical European martial arts revival Category:Martial arts organizations Category:Non-profit organizations based in the United States